five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
3 Nights at Freddy's 2
3 Nights at Freddy's 2 is a fangame made by Seth Reuben and the sequel of the fangame 3 Nights at Freddy's. Story Smith Andrew is a friend of both Mike and Jeremy, the three were friends since they were kids. After Jeremy and Mike worked at Freddy's they told Smith the stories and experience that they had, Smith believes these stories to be true and now it lurks inside his mind. One night, he wakes up inside an office and sees 6 withered animatronics. He assumed it was a nightmare. It may be true or not but Smith is about to experience what his friends already came across. Characters Smith Andrew (Night guard) The guy who is experiencing what his friends already came across. Smith is brave, able to fight back his fears and nightmares. He doesn't let his nightmares get the best of him. Purple A mysterious killer known for wearing purple. Says that he killed 6 children and the victims were never seen. Freddy Fazbear The main animatronic in his band and group, Freddy is the head leader on stage and entertaining children and adults if possible "Freddy Fazbear's pizza is the best place on the world!". But what happens if he followed you, on your mind. Bonnie the bunny The guitarist of Freddy Fazbear's on stage band, with his guitar he plays cool music and rock songs. He may be cute, but he'll spring into your darkest fear. Chica the chicken Chica with her lovely cupcake! All the kids like that little sweet treat and Chica is also the backup singer of the band. She likes to eat pizza and your face. Foxy the pirate fox Everyone is waiting for the cove to open! Foxy the pirate fox, everyone's favorite bot. Don't get too close or he mite hook your face. Fredbear (G. Freddy) The classic and old yellow bear that was bulky with his friend Spring Bonnie both of them make a very good show! He can also be on suit mode back in the old days. Seth He may look not so threatening but he is the opposite of that. Don't make him mad or it'll be your last. How to play Survive three nights at Freddy Fazbear's pizza but this time, they redesigned the main 4 animatronics and modified Fredbear himself. You must watch the cameras as animatronics pass by room to room until they go inside your office. You must stop them by locking the closed door (though you van't see it open) so that animatronics won't go inside your office. Mechanics You only have a flashlight to protect yourself. It makes the animatronics wonder away due to their eyes not designed to resist brightlights, but if one of them never gets ignored then they will end your night. Locations Office The office is where the player stays. At his front is a door, that can be locked but sometimes can be opened by something. At his left is a window, outside the window is a vent that leads to the window. Golden Freddy will sometimes appear infront of you, shine the light and he'll be gone. Front door The front door is where Bonnie way in getting inside the room, if you hear a door opening then that means Bonnie is ready to get inside. If you turn around you will see Bonnie popping out from the door. The player must shime his light or else Bonni kills him. Foxy will also try to get inside but he moves faster then Bonnie, if you see a hook then flash the light at him or he will get inside. Foxy can also be visible if the player ignores him. Window The window is Chica's blind spot. The window will first be close, if it's slightly open then Chica was about to open it. If the player sees Chica outside the window then the flashlight must be used or Chica will jumpscare the player, ending the night. Freddy will also come here and has the same mechanic of Chica. Minigames Cupcake dodger In this minigame, you will choose one of the animatronics and you must go through the pizzeria without getting hit by 3 cupcakes, when completed you will skip to 2 AM. This minigame only happens if you beat the main minigames. Night 1 (Minigame) In this night, you play as Fredbear and explore the pizzeria, upon passing by the Show Stage and Pirate's room you will be presented by a purple Freddy, the minigame then ends. Night 2 (Minigame) TBA.. Night 3 (Minigame) TBA.. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the first playable night and serves as an introductory stage that acquaints the player with the mechanics of the game. In this night only Bonnie and Chica are active and they are not so much of a theat in this night. But still the player needs to watch them because they still have a possibility to end the player's night. Night 2 In this night Chica and Bonnie are more active. Feddy is also active and Foxy as well, Foxy will make fast footsteps so he is noticeable. Freddy will make a low laugh that needs to be heard carefully, if Freddy is standing outside the window the player needs to look at him for few seconds or Freddy will end the night. Fredbear will also appear at the door or window for a second, if shined he will fade away or else he will also end the night. Night 3 All animatronics are set to "rampage" which is an A.I. that makes their movements faster and more aggressive. After 2 AM Seth will then take all of their places, if the player sees Seth he must look away for eye contact (even though Seth has a whole for a head in this game) or else he will kill the player. Trivia * Seth's movements are now detailed instead of random. * As in the first game of 3NaF, the characters are still the same, no new characters (excluding the night guards). * Seth doesn't look like an animatronic. * Golden Freddy sometimes replaces Freddy's position for a short amount of time. Gallery Once a plush now something ghostly.png 3NAF Teaser.png 3NAF Teaser 2.png 3NAF Teaser 1.png 3NAF Teaser 3.png 3NAF Teaser 4.png 3NAF room.png|The main room 3NAF room (with window).png|The Window from the left Category:Seth Reuben Category:Games